Dancing In Flames
by No-Named Soul Reaper
Summary: It's about how Axel, from Organization XIII meets the younger sister of his best friend Roxas who had been destroyed along with Xion at Castle Oblivion years before.


**Don't Stop (Shizaya)**

By:Yuki Coma

I never want you to stop loving me, never.

It was a night to remember. Lust, love, and it literally was hot. Izaya woke up that morning, curled against Shizuo Heiwajima, his longtime enemy. They've hated each other since high school. Usually Shizuo would be trying to beat him or at least chase him out of Ikebukuro, but it was then when he realized what Shizuo truly wanted. He wanted to love Izaya and hold him close as long as possible. He didn't hate him after all these years. Shizuo was just scared to prove that love to the broker...until now.

-Flashback-

"Who the hell could it be this late at night?" Izaya got out of bed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he heard the doorbell ring. It confused him greatly. He wondered what it was that could draw someone to come to his adobe late in the night. Once he got to his door, he opened it a bit, the chain on the door still holding it in place. "Shizu-chan? What are you doing here this late?" Fear escalated in his chest. He stared at the figure that stood outside his door, and he could see that he was dripping wet.

 _Lightning struck through the night sky, and soon to follow was the sound of thunder rolling on by._

"I got a call from Shinra. He told me everything..." Shizuo spoke gently, as if not to wake anyone else up, though he knew Izaya lived alone. He knew things that Izaya would never think he had thought of before. "I'm sorry. I never honestly knew that you liked me since then. If you'd have told me instead of pissing me off, I would have maybe...accepted you a bit more." He rubbed the back of his head.

"What?" Izaya said with a chill running through his body. He watched as Shizuo give him a small box through the door, and he took it, wondering what was inside with curiosity. His old switchblade had been destroyed when they fought the last time, ending with Izaya hospitalized for a while. "What's this?" He asked, looking back up at Shizuo, watching him leave. "Wait!"

He unlocked the door, opened it and ran out to stop him from leaving. "Why'd you stop me from leaving? I have a plane to catch." Shizuo looked at him as Izaya grabbed him by his arm. It made Izaya realize that years of fighting had led to Shizuo's plan to leave to keep the informant broker safe. Shizuo stared at him, not saying anything what-so-ever.

"Why now? Why are you acting nice even though everything I put you through was my fault? Tell me!" He slapped the blonde hard across the face, of course hurting his own hand more than he hurt the brute that stood before him. Shizuo didn't respond for a while. He only stood there, silently before Izaya spoke again, but this time his tone was a little bit more quiet. "Why? Why didn't you come to me and ask me instead of going to Shinra...?"

"Because you'd take off running again. I knew you would. So I asked Shinra instead of asking you. I can't even talk to you without you playing me and running off. Honestly, that's all I wanted to do was talk about why you hate me." Shizuo's voice was full of sorrow. Izaya's eyes widened a bit. Had he truly hurt the monster that stood before him?

"Well, now I'm not running away. I'm standing right here. Standing right in front of you, Shizuo. Now you can tell me whatever you want without running to Shinra to ask him about it." Izaya kind of snapped, but he didn't care. He was being truthful. He was saying how he felt.

"Well it better be quick because I still have that plane to catch in two hours, Izaya." Shizuo let the broker pull him inside, and he handed him a towel from a nearby basket, having him dry himself off. Shizuo let the towel drape over his head lazily, which irritated Izaya so the broker reached up, drying his head off.

"You should get yourself cleaned up. You'll catch a cold if you sit here wet like this."

"Why would you care if I got sick?" Shizuo asked, looking at him with a serious expression. Izaya mumbled a bit before he replied.

"I'd care because...Never mind. Just get yourself cleaned up. You can't go to your flight looking a mess like you do right now." Izaya folded his arms in front of him, watching Shizuo drape the towel over his shoulder.

Shizuo stood silent for a moment, staring at Izaya. The broker was getting impatient, so he took Shizuo by the arm, pulling him along. "There's no point, Iza-?!"

Izaya turned around, pressing his lips hard against Shizuo's. It caught the blonde off guard since he didn't expect Izaya to pull a move like that. "Izaya?" He looked confused, looking down at the raven as he pulled him along, pulling him into the bathroom so he could get himself cleaned up.

"Don't ask..." Izaya huffed a bit, his cheeks brimming with that red color. He was just as shocked as Shizuo was; Izaya didn't know why he did that.


End file.
